


Perfect Synchronicity

by spookyknight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/pseuds/spookyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Call me Master,” he commanded in a low, velvety tone, brushing the hair away from her neck so that the words hit her ear in a hot puff of breath. “Say it. Say my name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt -- First Line: "Call me Master, say it." Thanks to tkross for the beta!

“Call me Master,” he commanded in a low, velvety tone, brushing the hair away from her neck so that the words hit her ear in a hot puff of breath. “Say it. Say my name.”

“She's busy,” the Doctor panted out his response, trying his best to look indignant through the pleasure clouding his features.

The other Time Lord glanced up at him over her head, defiance sparkling in his eyes.

“Fine.” Behind her, the Master pulled out and Rose wailed in protest. She’d been getting so close to where she wanted to be; he had to stop _now_? He gripped her shoulders, hauling her backwards so she was forced to release the Doctor’s cock from her mouth with a wet _pop_. “Trade!”

The Doctor shrugged, already moving his hands to help her turn. “No arguments from me.”

Accustomed to their bickering, even in the bedroom, Rose quietly allowed them both to maneuver her body and reverse their positions, sighing gratefully when she felt her Doctor’s length sink inside her sex.

Instead of taking the Doctor’s place, however, the Master pulled her upright to kiss him. His counterpart behind her followed the movement seamlessly, angling his hips so he didn’t slip out. Rose moaned, relishing in their rare moment of synchronicity, and the Master greedily deepened their kiss as though he could swallow the sound, taking it into himself. She gave herself over to the sumptuous feeling of his lips and tongue working hers as he pressed his lower body closer.

Still covered in her wetness, his erection slid easily against her, parting her folds as he bucked his hips forward. She yelped at the dual sensations from both her lovers, friction from one cock stimulating the exposed bundle of nerves above her entrance while the other stroked inside. The Master chuckled darkly, pleased at achieving the desired result from their headstrong little human.

The Time Lords moved in tandem on either side of her, hips flexing and mouths trailing over the skin of her neck and shoulders, swiftly working her back up to where she’d been before.

“Come for me, Rose.” The Master entreated her, squeezing a hand into the space between their bodies to play with her nipple, using his body and touch and voice to help her along. “I want to feel it. Come for us.”

He raised his other arm, extending two fingers towards her temple, but before he could reach, the Doctor batted his hand away.

“Not yet,” the Doctor said.

The Master narrowed his eyes in challenge. “I can start it when I want.”

“Stop fighting!” she ordered, but most of the authority was lost along with her breath.

Her Doctor planted a soft kiss on her cheek in what felt like apology. Conversely, the other nipped at her neck, a brief scrape of teeth, promptly soothed by a swipe of his tongue.

“You love it,” the Master purred in her ear.

As much as she’d have liked to protest, Rose knew her body betrayed her. That the lover inside her now could feel her inner muscles flutter when they squabbled, just as the Master must have felt her before. It was just the nature of their union. Push and pull. Give and take. The beautiful but precarious balance of the trio’s relationship -- an edge of danger, softened by trust; competition, tempered with passion.

The two men exchanged a heated glance over her shoulder, some understanding passing through telepathy between them. She recognized the fierce concentration, the glint of awareness that passed over their features. Rose didn’t mind being left out, so long as they were getting along for the moment. At least long enough to let her come.

“ _Please_.”

The Master shifted at her front, reaching down with parted fingers to caress the sensitive skin on either side of her labia. His fingers slipped along her folds, brushing the Doctor’s cock as it moved within her, and then he curled one digit upward allowing it to enter her along with the other’s pistoning length.

“Ah!” She cried out, surprised at the unfamiliar intrusion.

“Shh…”

The Master cooed, nuzzling her neck in a rare display of tender affection.

“Rose,” the Doctor hummed into her other ear, making her shudder, as she always did when his lips formed her name. “Trust us.”

She nodded, biting her lip and inwardly willing herself to adapt to the new sensation. It wasn’t so foreign once she adjusted. Just one finger inside her; she could feel the pad of it pressing against her front wall, nearly hitting the spot that crossed her eyes and curled her toes. And on the other side, his finger was rubbing the Doctor’s cock -- both of them, touching each other inside of her -- and the thought sent a pleasant zing down her spine.

Feeling the Master's neglected erection resting heavily against her thigh, trapped between them, Rose reached down to take him in hand, pumping her fist along the shaft in time with the rhythm they’d set.

The Master pulled back to look at her, flashing a feral smile and rubbing the tips of their noses together playfully. “There’s a good girl.”

In response, he began working another finger inside her; slowly, her entrance stretching to accommodate the additional girth. She tensed and so her lovers soothed with hands gliding over her sweat-slicked skin.

The Master bade her “relax,” his tone so oddly comforting she sought out his eyes, nearly gasping when she found such a vulnerable mixture of wonder and adoration there -- an expression she usually associated with the Doctor.

This was a cusp, she realized, a crucial juncture in this coupling. They were trying to tell her something; to show her with their bodies what they couldn’t express in words and what she couldn’t fully share in their telepathic bonding. Rose vowed to open herself up, yielding to receive whatever gifts they granted her.

She captured his lips on impulse, murmuring into his mouth, her pulse quickening as she felt his fingertips angling closer and closer to the most sensitive part inside her. Rose threw her head back, hair falling over the Doctor’s shoulder.

The Doctor burrowed his head into her exposed neck, rumbling encouragements over her skin. _Yes_ and _good_ and _just like that, love_.

She was soaking now; could hear the wet sounds of both Time Lords moving inside her over their harsh breathing. Could feel the slippery arousal seep down between her thighs. The Master gradually added a third digit, his middle finger now pressing _just_ where she needed and Rose cried out, her hips bucking, chasing the feeling.

“Come.”

The Master commanded and she obeyed, shouting as release washed over her. Her body shook with the force of it, her lovers cradling her form between them, moving and licking and groping, anything to draw out her pleasure.

As she drifted down, the Master shifted, peeling her hand from his shaft and taking himself in hand. The fingers inside her pulled out and the head of his cock started to push in.

“ _Ooh_ _._ ”

It suddenly made sense why he’d been stretching her.

“Relax,” her Doctor reminded her, the strain in his voice betraying his arousal. “He’ll go slow.”

Rose exhaled shakily. “Okay.”

True to the Doctor’s word, the Master took his time, so carefully, running his hand up and down her arm to give comfort.

“That’s it,” the Doctor said.

“Yes, Rose,” the Master grunted. “Good girl. Good.”

Rose forced herself to take deep breaths, relaxing her muscles and letting the Master ease inside her. She thought back to his fingers inside her, to the reality of them in such profound contact with one another and _now_ … now it was their cocks inside her, both of them, moving and rubbing together and…

“ _Oh, god_.”

So this was what they wanted, what they’d been working her towards. Completion. The feeling swept through her so utterly, her hands flew around the Master’s shoulders, embracing him, regretting with her whole being she didn’t have more arms to encircle them both.

Oh, but there were more between the three of them -- the Master’s hands gripping her hips, the Doctor’s coming ‘round to clutch the Master’s waist. And they began to move, together as one, and _this_ … this was perfect synchronicity.

Her boys were panting now, the tempo escalating, roughened gasps and sighs reaching her ears.

“ _Yes_.”

Rose felt tears gathering in her eyes. This was perfect. Nearly. Striving. Not enough. It made her insatiable, wanting more, needing to push farther, harder, deeper.

Were these her feelings? The Master’s? The Doctor’s? She couldn’t tell where they ended and she began.

And they hadn’t even entered her mind yet. But they would, _oh_ , she knew they would. Soon. Their sighs turned to moans, hips moving faster, lips seeking lips -- his and his and hers.

“Fuck.”

The Master growled and the Doctor grunted in response, arms tightening around her and then hands trailing up, fingers pressing against temples, and then…

 

White.

 

The world faded for a moment and everything turned inward. A moment suspended. Longing, relief, _ecstasy_ \-- and above all: love. Three minds and bodies joined in total harmony, flawless and happy and separated from the world and its failings.

Both Time Lords thrust inside her deeply, rapture seizing them all, three voices crying out together.

And then quiet.

Her lovers shuffled languidly, savoring every twitch and aftershock as they disengaged. Rose felt the warm evidence of their release seep from her but was in no rush to clean up. She felt so boneless and sated, couldn’t remember a time she’d ever been so entirely content.

As though in thanks, she was lowered down to the bed with gentle touches; their hands couldn’t stop wandering, loath to break the intimate contact they’d so recently enjoyed.

The Master turned her, letting her hold the Doctor in her arms, curling his body around her so their legs tangled together, all three. She smiled, treasuring every lingering kiss and caress in her heart, marveling at the way these powerful men had lowered their defenses and let her in so completely.

Tonight was the last of those walls crumbling, she sensed it fall in the way the Master was looking at her, and in turn her Doctor gazing at him. She’d connected so long ago now with her first love, the Doctor, who never hesitated to offer himself up to her, love for love in equal exchange.

But the Master… he’d taken her before, wanted her, even cared for her... but now she finally felt he was _accepting_ her, letting her share in his bond with the Doctor that spanned so many centuries before she’d even existed.

Her lonely Time Lords had both finally found a place they belonged together. With her, in the TARDIS, they were home.

With a happy sigh, Rose snuggled herself between them.

“My Rose,” the Master whispered into her hair.

She turned her head and pressed her lips to his temple. “My Master.”


End file.
